Help me be Captain
by vahanian
Summary: After being made Captain, Kirk panics and heads to a bar, but when a fight breaks out he realises that he needs his crew just as much as they need him. One-shot. Possible spoilers at the end.


**Disclaimer: I am not making any money on this. None of the characters belong to me.**

**A.N. End part taken from the Star Trek novel by Alan Dean Foster. Again I am making no money on this. Possible spoilers for the movie as well.**

**Jim Kirk was many things, a flirt, reckless, committed, he never believed in no win scenarios and when he was your friend, he was the most loyal friend you could want. But one thing that he was not was suicidal . But that is how he felt now as he was face to chest with five burly Klingons. He mused silently on the events that had brought him to this situation.**

**It was the day after he was awarded the Captaincy of the Enterprise and Pike had said that the ship still needed repairs done to it. So he had ordered the weary crew to take a week off. Jim had congratulated himself on being able to sneak off the ship without bumping into any of his crew mates. If truth be told he was a little nervous about being twenty five and being a Captain, so he had decided to drown his sorrows. It was after his ninth or tenth Budweiser classic, that the bartender had refused to serve him anymore and said he should come back tomorrow, if he wasn't to hung over.**

**With that he had staggered up off his chair and proceeded to the nearest exit. Somewhat shaky on his feet he fell sideways into a Klingon woman. Without so much as a glance, he had muttered, "sorry Ma'am" and continued on his way. Or at least he had tried to, until a rough hand had grabbed him and spun him around.**

"**What did you call me?" demanded a seven foot two inches Klingon that he had just accidentally called a woman.**

" **Please Sir I meant no offence, I wasn't looking at you properly and saw you surrounded by four men and I just assumed." said Kirk. But this was apparently the wrong thing to say as the enraged Klingon gave a loud bellow and charged straight at him. Deciding to go on the offensive instead of the defensive, Kirk waited until he was close and then punched him in the face. Shocked more than hurt the Klingon paused, but only for a second and then he seemed to realise that his pride was at stake and he swung around at Kirk.**

**Despite the fact it was five against one, Kirk decided that he was actually managing to hold his own, until one of the Klingons managed to grab him from behind and hold his arms, while the others repeatedly punched him. They let him fall to the floor where they started to kick him. Kirk was just deciding that unconsciousness was not far away when he heard a soft calculating voice.**

" **I believe that you need to step away from our Captain." It said.**

**Kirk squinted, he knew that voice. He tried to look around but a Klingon had his hand clamped around a fist full of his shirt.**

" **Do it now or suffer the consequences of beating up a Captain of the Federation." said the voice. He was dropped none to gently onto the floor and he saw the Klingons boots retreating backwards, and then a new set of boots was in front of him.**

" **Jim are you alright?" said another voice that sounded strangely like Bones.**

"**Jim can you hear me?" said Bones with a slight frown on his face.**

**Jim tried to open his mouth to talk to Bones, when he realised that he couldn't breathe. He looked at Boned with wide panicky eyes and his breathing became more laboured.**

" **Damn it, he's panicking and can't breathe properly." said Bones in a slightly raised voice.**

"**Doctor perhaps I can be of assistance." said the first voice who Kirk was beginning to recognise as Spock's. He felt Spock kneel down beside him and long cold fingers were pressed against his face. He heard Spock's voice in his head.**

"**It is alright Captain, you are safe now. No harm will come to you. You may sleep." he said in a soft voice, and with that Kirk fell into unconsciousness.**

**He awoke to two voices whispering on the other side of his closed curtain.**

"**What was he even doing in that bar?" asked the first voice which Kirk could tell belonged to Bones.**

"**I believe that the Captain somehow managed to sneak of the ship without anybody realising and judging from the amount of alcohol bottles, was attempting to drown his sorrows." said Spock.**

**Kirk gave a soft snort at how accurately Spock was, when the curtains were pulled back to reveal a very angry Bones and Spock who looked calm, and well Spock like.**

"**Jim you have two broken ribs, a broken hand, concussion, a black eye and more bruises on you than I have ever seen." said Bone heatedly. "What do you have to say this time?" demanded Bones.**

"**That Klingon males hate to be mistaken for females" said Kirk with a straight face, " and that you don't punch a Klingon in the face as they are surprisingly thick skulled and you only end up breaking your hand." he finished waving said hand round with a flourish.**

"**Yeah well, your lucky Spock managed to locate you using the ships sensors and was able to diffuse a potentially dangerous situation with five Klingons." said Bones with an annoyed scowl towards Jim,**

" **Yeah thanks for that," said Kirk as Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement, " what was with the mind meld?"**

" **You were going into shock and were finding it difficult to breathe, I just help you by explaining that you were safe." explained Spock.**

"**Get some rest," said Bones " we leave in two days."**

" **Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, Sir." said Lieutenant Sulu as he entered the Bridge.**

"**Weapons systems and shields on standby." Chekov reported.**

"**Dilithium chamber at maximum efficiency, Captain." came a broguish report from engineering.**

**Uhura turned in her chair, "Dock control reports ready for departure ." **

**Spock looked at him with one eyebrow raised prominently, "Yard comman signalling all clear on chosen vector Captain."**

**He looked towards Bones who was grinning wryly, "Same ship, different day."**

**Kirk smiled at that as he went to sit in his chair, "Maneuvering thrusters, Mister Sulu. Take us out."**

"**Aye Captain." replied Sulu.**

**Kirk glanced around at his crew. He realised that it didn't matter that he was just twenty five or that he was the youngest Captain in the history of the Federation, as long as he had his team, they would see each other through.**


End file.
